1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a field of support structure for solar panel, in particular to a support structure for solar panel that plurality of diversion grooves are formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the raising in awareness of environmental protection and the emerging of anti-nuclear issues, the effective usage of alternative energy for decreasing environmental damages due to existing ways will be the most facing-problem around the world.
Further, given the sufficient sunshine hours in tropical area and subtropical area, solar power productivity could be elevated. In general, solar panels are arranged on building rooftops to get the most utilization of radiation area for subsequent power generation.
Building integrated photovoltaics (BIPV) is an application that replaces traditional building material with solar photovoltaic materials, and makes the building itself a huge energy source without addition solar panels installation. Since the installation of BIPV is taken into consideration at the very beginning of design stages, the ratio of electricity-generating rate to building cost may be optimized, in which, skylights and facades are usually most significant light-receiving surface.
On the other hand, given the fact that the great amount of rainfall and torrential rain suddenly occurs on coastal areas in tropics and subtropics, if BIPV were applied to construct buildings in those regions, in which solar panels become rooftop and facades, related waterproof issue will be apparently important. However, corresponding waterproof structure designs are not available in the skill of BIPV art, resulting in the problem of the present solar panel structure that raindrops penetrate into interior of the building.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a solar support that embraces solar power panel constructs while preventing the rain from penetrating into the inside of the building.